pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Unforeseen Destiny's
After a year of training at the Shadow Academy; Ash, Misty and Brock are getting ready for their graduation exams and the day when the rest of the group is to return. Soon after the rest of the group returns Ash, Misty and Brock are shocked to learn that Timothy is their sensei for their final test and after a tough game of tag they pass. Soon afterwards Timothy is attacked by Haze, a group of shinobi lead by Helix Hines who is obsessed with retrieving Kysis, a ancient beast with unimaginable power. But during this time Timothy must overcome other obstacles such as the reappearing Alchemist , Antonio Wingo or the rebirth of the ancient pokémon of darkness Belzades or his most powerful enemy yet the powerful Dorashin, Gillz . Can Ash and Co protect Timothy from the onslaught of Haze attacks or will they fail. Can Timothy prevent Haze from releasing the beast within in him or will Kysis once again be released. Find Out In The New Season Of Pokémon DX Taken To The Max: Unforeseen Destiny’s Season 2 - Chapter's Chapter 1 - Taken It Day By Day Chapter 2 - Practice Make’s Perfect Chapter 3 - Misty’s New Pokémon, Rodney Returns Chapter 4 - Regrouped, Your Final Test Start’s Now Chapter 5 - The Test Is Over, You Passed Chapter 6 - Haze Make’s A Come Back Chapter 7 - Who Is Haze Chapter 8 - Double Battle Takedown Part 1 Chapter 9 - Double Battle Takedown Part 2 Chapter 10 - An Eevolution Delima Chapter 11 - A Revolution In Evolution Part 1 Chapter 12 - A Revolution In Evolution Part 2 Chapter 13 - Battle In Black-Out Forest Chapter 14 - Istra Town Showdown Chapter 15 - A New Trainer, Trainer’s For The Future Chapter 16 - Welcome To Galaxy City, A Couple’s Battle Chapter 17 - A Bonding Battle, Love Is Confusing Part 1 Chapter 18 - Mystic Lake, Search For A Friend Chapter 19 - A New Enemy Arises, Battle Of The Alchemist Chapter 20 - Alchemic Explanation, Return To The Village Chapter 21 - Departure, First Mission: Search For Skunkit Chapter 22 - Meadow Of Miracles, Ambushed Chapter 23 - Haze Attack’s, Ninja Art: Seal Of Distortion Chapter 24 - Terrifying Power From Within, Haze Retreats Chapter 25 - Mission Completed, Return To The Village Chapter 26 - Battle Of The Rivals, Ash Vs Micheal Chapter 27 - The Battle Within Chapter 28 - Kunochi’s Sleep Over, Love Is Confusing Part 2 Chapter 29 - A New Level Of Training Chapter 30 - A New Level Of Training Continued Chapter 31 - Invasion Of The Light, Helix Appears Chapter 32 - The Sting Of Betrayal Chapter 33 - Shia Vs Jenna and Timothy Vs Helix Chapter 34 - Shia’s Furious Rampage, Strike Of The Serpent Chapter 35 - Kysis Unleash, A New Jinchūriki Chapter 36 - Timothy, The Cosmic Dragon Vs Helix, The Demon Of Light Chapter 37 - Story Of The Light’s Past, The True Darkness Within The Light Chapter 38 - Timothy Signature Jutsu; Hakai ry no manto (Destructive Dragon Cloak) Chapter 39 - A Plan Played Out Chapter 40 - Kysis Unleashed Chapter 41 - The True Battle Start’s Now, Timothy Vs Kysis Chapter 42 - True Story Of Despair, Losing The Fight Chapter 43 - Bonds; Your Pain Is Now My Pain, The Battle Ends Chapter 44 - Kysis Revealed, Peace Returns Chapter 45 - Picking Up The Piece’s Chapter 46 - An S-Ranked Mission, Journey To The Forest Of Death Chapter 47 - Protector’s Of The Forest Of Death Chapter 48 - Hunter J Returns, The Danger Raise’s Chapter 49 - Race To The Goal, Stop Hunter J Chapter 50 - Destination Reached, Temple Of Earth Chapter 51 - Mission Complete, Retrieval Of The Sacred Treasure Chapter 52 - The Invasion Occasion Chapter 53 - My Mind In The Cloud Chapter 54 - Interrupted, The Enemy From Space Attacks Chapter 55 - An Earth Shaking Battle, No Ground Gained Chapter 56 - The Glove’s Come Off, No Holding Back Chapter 57 - Turning The Table’s, Timothy’s True Power Chapter 58 - Deducing The Situation Chapter 59 - The Sub-Space Training Room Chapter 60 - Raising The Stake’s Season Quote Watch your thoughts, for they become words. Watch your words, for they become actions. Watch your actions, for they become habits. Watch your habits, for they become character. Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny. Upcoming Season Pokémon DX Taken To The Max – Unforeseen Destruction Category:Arch 1 Content Category:Season 2 Content Category:Content